


A Little Help

by DSK1138



Series: Soundscream Week 2021 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, implied kissing, rumble and frenzy help out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSK1138/pseuds/DSK1138
Summary: Starscream has a huge crush on Soundwave, but doesn't know how to tell him.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Soundscream Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Transformers Fics





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for day 5 of Soundscream week! The prompt was betrayal. This interpretation was a bit of a stretch, but in a way you could say Soundwave was "betrayed" by his own cassettes.

“-So you see, I’ve been running some calculations, and we have an 89.9% chance of being an ideal match. So, um, what do you say we go destroy a human town together? Ugh, no, that’s never going to work!”

Starscream paused in his pacing, leaning his forehead against the large and extravagant mirror that took up nearly an entire wall of his hab.

“Why is this so hard for me? I’m handsome, I’m smart, I’m going to lead the Decepticon army someday. Pit,  _ he _ should be the one chasing after  _ me _ , but he hardly notices me! What is wrong with him?”

Starscream huffed, resuming his pacing. He was in quite the predicament. You see, recently, a certain communications officer had caught his optic. But every attempt to get closer to Soundwave was like trying to ask out a brick wall! Starscream had half a mind just to give up, but the challenge of it only made him want Soundwave more _. _ Not because of  _ feelings _ , mind you. And certainly not because of the cute way Soundwave shyly looked at the floor when he was complimented, or the nice curve of his aft…  _ focus, Starscream! _

No, he was interested in Soundwave for  _ purely _ strategic reasons. They were both highly skilled, highly intelligent, and in close enough proximity to Megatron to hit him where it hurts. Sure, there was the fact that Soundwave was incredibly loyal to the Decepticon leader, but Starscream was sure he could persuade him otherwise. If only he wasn’t so hard to talk to!

Maybe a show of force would be better… Starscream was Soundwave’s superior officer, after all. He could always order him to go on a date.

He was considering this idea rather seriously when a loud clang caught his attention. It was quickly followed by a muffled curse, and out from the ceiling fell two minibots, in the midst of an apparent wrestling match.

“Great going, barf bag! You got us busted!”

“It wasn’t my fault, lamebrain!”

The two engaged in another round of punching, until they were seized by Starscream and forcibly lifted by the collar flaring.

“You two! Did Soundwave put you up to this?”

“Pfft. As if we’d tell you,” snorted the red one. Frenzy. Or was it Rumble? Starscream could never tell them apart.

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, there’s absolutely nothing to see here, so give me one good reason not to march you two delinquents down to Megatron right now.”

“We can help you with your problem,” piped up the other one.

“I don’t have any problems. I’m absolutely perfect in every way.”

The two cassettes exchanged optic rolls.

“I really don’t know what Soundwave sees in him,” muttered the red one.

“Listen,” said the other one, “We know you’ve got a thing for the boss.”

“I absolutely do not! And even if I did, it wouldn’t be your business anyways!”

“Two hours of monologues about him says otherwise.”

“Which we have on tape, by the way!”

“You slimy little-”

“Hey, chill! We don’t want any trouble. We wanna help you.”

Starscream frowned suspiciously. “Help me? And how would that benefit you?”

“Listen, the boss is obsessed with you. He can’t stop staring at you, and he says your name when he’s asleep. It’s disgusting.”

“We feel sorry for the poor sap. He’s no good when it comes to confessing stuff. And we’re sick of his pining.”

Starscream’s optic ridges raised in surprise. Soundwave actually  _ liked him back _ ? It was too good to be true!

“How do I know this isn’t one of your stupid pranks?” he asked, optics narrowing in suspicion.

“If we wanted to prank you we would’ve done it already. We’ve had access to your hab for months, you know.”

Starscream made a mental note to install extra security measures, but he finally lowered the two mechs to the ground.

“Fine. Tell me how exactly you plan on helping me.”

“Listen, let’s not get too caught up in the details, ok? Just leave it all to us…”

-

Starscream had begrudgingly let the two trouble makers go, even though they’d refused to tell him just what their plan was. A whole day had passed, and he was starting to think they were just playing games, when out of nowhere, a tiny servo tapped him on the leg while Starscream was in the middle of a project.

“Starscream, come quick! The boss is in trouble!”

“Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“There’s no time!” Another small servo took hold of Starscream’s arm, tugging roughly.

He rolled his optics, but let the two smaller mechs lead him away.

_ I swear to Primus, if this is some kind of trick, those two little brats are dead. _

They stopped in front of a random storage closet, causing Starscream to scoff

“Nice try, you-”

Without warning, the door opened and Starscream was shoved inside. Before he had a chance to react, the door was closed again, leaving him in darkness.

“I swear, when I get my servos on you-”

He swung his arm for emphasis, and it collided with something soft, drawing a noise of pain from the other mech occupying the closet.

Oh no.

“Rumbe, Frenzy. Desist.”

“Soundwave?” So  _ this _ was their brilliant plan?

“Starscream.” Came the simple answer.

“Tell your little minions to let us go this instant!”

“Rumble, Frenzy: will not obey. Codes to the door: changed.”

“Well, that’s just great.”

Starscream gave the door a few kicks, but it didn’t budge.

His optics adjusted to the dark after a few minutes, and he turned to see Soundwave, pushed as far into one corner as he could fit in the cramped space, and looking very uncomfortable.

This had been a bad idea. Why had Starscream ever decided to trust Rumble and Frenzy, of all mechs?

_ You have your shot now! Just go for it! _

“So…”

“Starscream…”

They started at the same time, then stopped. Soundwave sank further into his corner.

“You go first,” Starscream said.

Soundwave’s vocalizer reset a couple of times before he finally managed to speak.

“Soundwave: finds Starscream desirable. Understands that we are not mechs of the same rank. Soundwave: has little to offer. But-”

“Wait,” Starscream interrupted. “The reason you didn’t approach me is because you were… nervous? And here I thought you just didn’t like me.”

“Negative! Starscream: very likable.”

A moment of silence passed between them, and a grin slowly spread across Starscream’s face.

“When we’re finally out of this, would you like to accompany me on a scouting mission?”

It was nothing fancy, but it would allow the two of them to have plenty of time alone together, unbothered by Megatron or nosy cassettes.

“Affirmative.” A hint of warmth crept into Soundwave’s voice.

“Excellent. You won’t regret it!” Starscream could have leapt for joy, if he didn’t find such emotional outbursts completely unbecoming of the future Lord of the Decepticons.

There was a hissing sound, and Soundwave’s mask retracted, displaying a lovely pair of lips. It was the first time Starscream had seen his mouth, and  _ Primus _ it was beautiful.

“Soundwave, I have just the idea on how to pass the time in here.”


End file.
